The present invention relates to a golf club head, more particularly to a hollow metallic head having an internal structure being capable of improving ball hitting sounds.
In recent years, metallic heads are widely used for various golf clubs including woods because the high performance, easy handling, controll ability and the like of the metallic heads are preferred by many golfers.
However, in case of wood club for example, metal woods, namely metallic heads are not preferred by some golfers because they feel the ball hitting sounds are poor in comparison with persimmon heads.
The present inventor therefore made researches and found out that many golfers prefer hitting sounds accompanied by a long lingering sound and feel satisfaction. To put it more concretely, it was discovered to be effective in improving hitting sounds to enhance and prolong the component of the lingering sound in a frequency band of from 4500 to 8000 Hz (wave length 75 to 42 mm), preferably 5000 to 6300 Hz (68 to 54 mm).
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a golf club head in which ball hitting sounds are improved by prolonging and enhancing the component of the lingering sound in a specific band by means of a simple structure without deteriorating other performance.
According to the present invention, a metallic golf club head comprises: a face portion having a ball hitting face; a crown portion; a sole portion; a cavity surrounded by the face portion, crown portion and sole portion at least; and a plurality of resonance controlling lines provided on an inner surface of one of or each of the crown portion and the sole portion which inner surface faces to the cavity, the resonance controlling lines protruding from the inner surface and extending substantially normally to an inner surface of the face portion.